


Do You Know What Angelica Said?

by Bone_Fairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Homosexual Attempts To Write A Straight Couple, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, I am not a poet, I don't know how letters work and it shows, I think?, Short One Shot, Siblings Am I right?, i am so sorry if this is shitty, i don't even know what to tag, i just want to write something i'm bored, i really like Angelica, i'm just putting that out there if you can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Fairy/pseuds/Bone_Fairy
Summary: Angelica addresses her concerns.orAlexander's first letter arrives.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 2





	Do You Know What Angelica Said?

Eliza was ecstatic. She opened the letter, butterflies in her stomach. She began to read. His words were entrancing and encaptivating. It was undeniable Alexander had stolen her heart. It was but a mere jewel resting in his hoard of poetry.

"Eliza?" Angelica entered the room, radiating with pride and confidence even in the safety of her home. "What do you have there?"

"Oh? This is just a letter." Eliza tucked the letter back in its envelope. She was sure to hide who it was from, ~~Alexander Hamilton~~. 

"A regular old letter. At this time of night?" 

"Yes, a normal letter." Eliza set the letter down. "It's from a friend." 

Angelica hummed, clearly skeptical. "And what friend, pray tell, would have you smiling like a lovesick fool?" She looked so smug now. 

"Okay. Maybe it's not a normal letter." She took a deep breath. "It's from Alexander. The guy from the party? He wrote me a lovely poem." Angelica froze. Her smile looked wistful. But as quickly as it came, it left. 

"Hey, Eliza?" Angelica questioned. 

"Yes, Angelica? Is everything okay?" Angelica was never this quiet, never this _unsure,_ never this _small._ She was always bold and brave. She left the doubt to her other sisters. But at this moment, Angelica seemed nervous, doubtful, and _scared_.

"Promise you'll be careful with him," Angelica said, slowly. "he's quite bold and a bit brash. He seems like the type who would do anything to protect himself. Like, _anything_. I can tell you like him. And there isn't anything wrong with that, but, be mindful. I don't want him to break your heart." Her words were true. Eliza could tell. 

"I- I promise. I promise I'll be cautious." Eliza stood there, envelope in hand. She looked up at her sister. Angelica was foggy eyed. 

There was a silence.

A long pause. 

Neither knew what to say. 

Angelica wiped her eyes. 

"You know, he is pretty hot." Angelica's smug smile returned. 

"Angelica-"

"Hot enough for the both of us, if you know what I mean."

" _Anglica no-_ " 

"Would you, perhaps, be interested in forming a harem?" 

" _Angelica why._ "

"Hey, I'm just saying, if you _really_ loved me, you would share him."

" _Angelica what is wrong with you_."

They laughed. Truly _laughed_. Like the siblings they were. Hopefully, they wouldn't wake Peggy. 


End file.
